1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mop/pad system and more particularly pertains to cleaning floors and like surfaces with a pad which is reusable, washable and replaceable, all in a sanitary, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cleaning systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaning systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning floors through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations.
The prior art does not describe a mop/pad system that allows for cleaning floors and like surfaces with a pad which is reusable, washable and replaceable, all in a sanitary, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the mop/pad system according to the present invention provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning floors and like surfaces with a pad which is reusable, washable and replaceable, all in a sanitary, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved mop/pad system which can be used for cleaning floors and like surfaces with a pad which is reusable, washable and replaceable, all in a sanitary, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.